Popcorn
by ColorTheSky
Summary: Who knew, that it's buttery goodness could cost so much damage? Foodie.


a/n- I know you guys miss this. A FAX story! Yay! Sorry for all the lame, hurt stories. After reading Fang, I just got so bummed, it got to my head, then all the lame oneshots came up. But I know there isn't an excuse for it all. So, I hope you don't put me in your lamest author's listI. Here it is. :) Enjoy.

Note: This is a mother's day special. :)

* * *

**Popcorn**

Really. I don't get, why the middle- aged dudes on TV, or in the whole wide world, complain about living with their mothers.

I love living with my mom!

I mean, first of all, her cookies are the best.

She doesn't complain that I have a totally hot, dark, can-take-you- anywhere, I'll-jump-in-front-of-a-bullet-for-you type of boyfriend.

She's got enough cash to feed six needy children and their yapping dog.

She doesn't care on how I look, with or without acne, with or without wings.

She actually asks how I am...

Not the, _Experiment 5346 are you ready to attack, _way, but the, _is my 14 year old winged daughter hungry?, _type.

She's the awesomest of all moms.

...

Plus, she's got a 60" plasma with a Lay-Z boy infront of it.

I told you so.

...

So, yes, if you haven't already guessed it. I'm here at home, slumped here on the Lay-Z Boy, watching Harry Potter on my mother's huge TV, with a Coke in my hand.

Life can be awesome... when you have a mom as cool as mine.

Why, Harry Potter?

Well, its actually fun watching other people, with lives worse than yours.

And if you haven't really figured out, Harry's life sucks.

Anyhoo, while watching Daniel Radcliffe ruin his career, I heard light steps on the stairs.

_Pat._

_Pat._

_Pat._

_Thump._

Then I felt a presence beside me. I turned my head.

"Hey Fang." I smiled at him.

He held out a bowl of popcorn.

"Popcorn."

"Why not?"

I grabbed a handful and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Hm.. Good. This butter?"

"Yeah." his dark obsidian eyes twinkled. "Triple butter. Just how you like it."

I gave him a grudging smile. "I can tell."

Then we both turned our heads at the same time towards the screen.

We both laughed at the sight of the Chosen One.

Actually, we were both enjoying the movie...

Until Fang showed off his wonderful skills.

...

He tapped on my shoulder.

"Max."

"Yeah?"

He grinned at me. "Look at what I can do."

"Wait. I'm watching Quidditch."

He tugged on my shirt. "I bet you can't do it. "

That caught my attention. "And why wouldn't I be able to it?"

"Because."

"Well, my little, Fang-Y Wang-Y," I stood up. "I bet I can do it with my eyes closed."

He flashed me his teeth. "Because I know a lot of girls who can't do it."

I glared at him. "And I can't do it because I'm like _other girls?_" I snarled.

"C'mon Max." he pulled me towards him. "I've known from the day I was born- created, that you aren't at all like other girls."

"Then why'd you bet that I wouldn't be able to do it?"

"Because, Max." he stood up in front of the screen, ignoring the fact that I was still watching.

"I'm always right."

* * *

Exasperated, I jumped on his back before he could touch the door knob.

I hissed in his ear. "And where do you think you're going?"

Before he could ask why I jumped on his back, I made us fall back over. And then I pinned him down with my arms.

I sat down on him.

Covering my face with my hair, I whispered in his ear, "Listen Mr. Know-it-all, you are not going anywhere with the satisfaction of being able to do something I can't."

He shuddered under me. "Fine, Max. Let's see if you can do it."

Deep breath.

Deep breath.

Somehow, I felt comfortable.

I stood up.

I helped him up.

Then, brushing dirt off his shirt, he told me, "Seriously."

"What?"

"Could Harry be anymore ignorant?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," he shook his head.

Then, he gave me such a dazzling smile I almost forgot to breathe.

"Let's see if I was wrong..."

He grabbed the bowl of popcorn. Then he raised an eyebrow and got a fistful of popcorn.

He threw it up in the air.

"What the-"

He raised up a hand to silence me.

And almost instinctively, he started using his teeth to catch the pieces of popcorn.

Amazingly, he caught everything. He twisted, turned, ran, ducked, he even did the matrix once.

And it all happened within a span of five seconds.

And when he was done, he faced me then smiled smugly.

Licking his lips, he asked, "So, can you do that Max?"

I growled at him.

"Of course I can do that!" No, I can't.

"Then go for it Max." Crap, how do you do that.

Breathe.

Breathe.

Dang, I can't catch pop corn!

In one swift movement, he slid across the room, and threw a handful of popcorn in my direction.

Dazed, I ran to him, using my teeth to catch popcorn.

Ha! I caught one!

Crap! One fell.

Dang! Duck Max!

I stuggled as Fang chuckled in front of me...

Gah! I lost another one!

There! I saw one falling towards his face.

CATCH IT MAX! DON'T LET FANG GET HIS SATISFACTION!

I reached it just in time to see it fall.

Ignoring my surroundings, because of my concentration on the popcorn, I stumbled over a long, hard object.

Ow! I thought.

But pain didn't matter right now, unconsciously I craned my neck to catch the last piece of popcorn.

But instead of the pop of buttery corny goodness, I expected, I felt a pair of soft warm lips.

And I just realized that something warm cushioned my fall.

And that cushion had arms.

Arms pulling me in tighter and tighter.

And those strong arms had hands. Hands positioned carefully at the smalll of my back and at the back of my neck.

And those hands had fingers. And those-

...

Oh, you get my point.

...

I was in my little personal heaven. At that moment, I didn't really care about falling popcorn.

All I was really aware of was the taste of butter on his lips.

And of course, little Voldy's voice.

And in the middle of our friendly interaction, he froze.

Well, that made me stop too.

I looked at him, with his face still just inches form mine, using my arms to support my weight.

His strong arms were still keeping hold of me.

Then he looked up at me, and began to laugh.

Catching on to his cheery mood, I started giggling too.

We were laughing so hard, he released his tight grip on me...

Only to find myself under him this time.

He looked at me longingly.

His dark eyes peereing from beneath his dark thick lashes.

"You know Max," he kissed my forehead. "Ron is a stupid jerk."

I laughed.

"And you are too." I said jokingly. "'Cmon, let's get your arse kicked."

Using my palms, I pushed him up, until we were crossed legged on the floor,

facing each other. "Your fault I can't catch that well. And its also your fault we got into this mess. "

"Distracting me like that." I shook my head.

He sighed. "You are still trying then?"

I looked at him, exasperated, "Duh."

He put his hand on his forehead. "Max.."

"What?" I said innocently.

He looked at me intently, putting his hands on my shoulders.

He inclined his head towards mine, so that our foreheads were touching.

I shivered.

"Can't we.." his eyes closed. "Just watch Dumbledore die, stuff ourselves with popcorn, extra butter and stay warm on the very comfortable Lay-Z Boy there?"

I blushed in response.

Then, I just got infuriated, I jumped up suddenly, knocking him over.

"You, mister," I bent down to get in his face. I pointed an acusing finger at him."Stop distracting me!"

"Max.."

Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore fingers.

"Cant't we.."

"NO!" I growled. This is a pride thing. "I'm Maximum Ride, and I can do anything!"

Startled, he got up. "Fine then!" He threw up his hands in surrrender.

He glowered at me.

"But I am not missing another second of Emma Watson's pretty face!" He hissed.

I flinched, feeling guilty.

"And don't expect me to throw the popcorn for you."

I stared at my shoes. Ididn't mean to hurt his feelings like that.

He turned away to sit on the couch.

I ruined his mood. Stupid Max.

There must be something I can for him.

Sighing, with the guilt coursing through me, I came up to him and grabbed his hand before he could sit down.

He stared at me then at our intertwined hands.

"I'm sorry Fang." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage.

I tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

"We'll finish watching. But can you please..." I battered my lashes.

"GIve me one more chance, to show you a girl can do it?"

He sighed. "Max, I'm not being a sexist-"

"Please?"

"Max, can't you accept that I can do something you can't-"

"Pretty please?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, putting my face as close to his as I dare.

He took in a deep breath. "Fine."

"But this time, we are doing it my way." He grinnned wickedly at me. Then turned to pause the DVD player.

* * *

"Max!" he screamed at me. He threw a piece of popcorn to my right, and I hurried to catch it.

"Fang!" I threw around 5 pieces of popcorn in the air for him to catch. And I watched as he gracefully bit into all of them with his teeth.

He grinned at me, with his eyes all warm, and looking at me as if I were a large mound of bacon.

Heat flushed my face. "Nice one."

He winked at me.

Temporarily disrtacted, I didn't see the large handful of buttery goodness come at me.

They hit my face, soundlessly.

I blinked.

"What the frickin' fudge?!" I screamed.

Seeing my expression, he laughed so hard, he dropped the bowl of popcorn and fell on the floor.

Embarrased, I stood by his laughing figure and scowled.

Angered by his roaring laughter, I kicked his crotch.

"Ugh! Jerk!"

"OW!" he curled into a ball. "What was that for?"

He looked up at me.

It was my turn to laugh.

"Ha! Haha! You- ha!" I held my stomach forcing it to stop aching. "Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Haha! Omigosh, popcorn ain't enough Fang?"

I was laughing to hard I didn't notice him come at me.

He pushed me so hard I landed on my mom's coffee table with a huge _crack!_

Then there was a _POP!_ And my Coke on the table drenched me and my hair into a sticky mess.

I looked at him, my mouth agape. He was kneeling, his face showing that he was probably trying not to explode.

"Euh!" I exclaimed. Pertaining to my ruined hair.

Angered, I got to my feet.

"Who do you think you are, kicking my balls?"

"I am an angered girl." I clenched my fists.

"You never had to hit my groin!"

"Oh, of course I did. You would never have realized that distracting people is bad." I glared at him.

Through his clenched teeth, he managed to smile. "I distracted you?"

My cheeks burned. "Nevermind that!"

I took a clump of hair in my hand. "Look at this!"

"Look at me! I might not be able to have kids! You know how hard you kick!"

"Oh! Haha! THat's what you're worried about? _Not being able to make kids?_"

_"_I said MIGHT!_"_

"Whatever! Haha. And mind you, what girl out there would want to make kids with _you_?"

At that particulaar comment, his face turned red.

"Yeah! I bet some girl out there would!"

"Really?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah. Haha! You're not the only person I can _distract._"

"Really?" I asked, my voice slowly becoming a wisper.

"Really." He looked at me, his eyes like laser beams.

"With some stranger?" I whispered.

"Yes."

At that time, all I could think was, _ouch. _

I bit my lip. Then internally cursed my big mouth and my unreliable mood swings.

Seriously, he'd choose another girl over me? That made my heart rip itself to pieces.

"Then maybe Fang, since you're such an expert at distracting, you should look for that stranger right now."

I made my way hastily to the door, trying to fight back tears.

He look at me , astounded. "Max," he breathed in deeply.

"What Fang?"

He grabbed my wrist.

"Leave me alone!" I struggled to free myself from his grip.

"Max, look at me." He held my chin.

"No, I don't want to see your manwhore face." I shut my eyes closed, making a tear escape form my eye.

I clenched my fists, angered by his stifled laughter.

He used his thumb to wipe the wetness from my face, then his warm lips pressed on my forehead.

...

"'Cmon Max, we have some popcorn to finish and a movie to watch." he breathed on me.

From my chin, he put both of his arms around me.

"And of course, I don't think I could even have children," he chuckled. "Now that you've kicked my crotch."

"Hmph. I hate popcorn." I stuck out my tongue, feeling a little better.I tried hard not to smile.

"But can you resist its buttery goodness?"

"Yeah." I said flatly."Besides, I haven't kicked your but yet."

He rolled his eyes and let go of me, played half- blood prince, got the bowl of popped corn, then sat on the couch.

"Tell you what, if I see a smile on that pretty face of yours, " he grabbed my waist and made me sit on his lap. "I'll oficially consider my but kicked."

"Whatever." I made myself snuggle comfortably in his lap. "Where's the buttery goodness? So we can get Dumbledore dying already."

He winked at me.

"Catch it."

He threw the popcorn ball high.

I threw my head up, ready for the crunchy thing to appear in my mouth...

...

But noooo, he grabbed my neck, ever so lightly, just enough for my mouth to land on his.

Then I felt the extremely light ball drop on our entwined figures.

But moreover, all I could feel were the warm, buttery, movement of his lips on mine, the way he made sure I didn't fly away by wrapping his enormous dark wings around me, the way he made that noise at the back of his throat, the way he didn't complain when my sticky hands tangled themselves in his soft, silky, dark, perfect, black hair, the way the bowl of popcorn was crunching beneath our combined weight.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

We both jumped lightly and chuckled lightly at our interrupted _meeting._

...

"That was nice." I

He raised a brow.

We both looked around the room, shocked by the mess we made.

"Crappppppiiittt." I put my palm on my forehead, ignoring the cold feeling from the Coke drenched in my shirt . "Mom is gonna kill me. Look at the popcorn on the floor? And we b-broke her table!"

"You cold?" he raised an eye brow.

I nodded. "But who cares? We have to clean this up! Ugh!" I started to stand up.

"Chill Max," he grabbed my shoulders and made me rest my head on his chest, then he wrapped his wings around us again, "We'll fix it _AFTER _the movie."

"Fine." I grumbled. "But you get the super glue fron Iggy."

"Sure. Sure." he sighed, looking at me. His wings made me feel all warm. "Okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks. " I smiled.

Looking up, he looked confused. He stared at the screen.

"It looks like Ginny just sucked Harry's lip." he laughed.

"_What?_"

He looked at me, then smiled.

I scowled at him. But looking at his genuine grin, I started to laugh.

He glanced at me, puzzled.

"By the way, you taste like butter." I said, licking my lips.

"And why do you think that is? " He chuckled.

"Wait, lemme guess.." I stuck my tongue out.

"Hmm.."

"Because, that's just the way I like it."

* * *

Let's just say, we forgot to clean it up.

We left popcorn on the floor, and everywhere possible.

The table was cracked in half, and Coke was everywhere.

Aw, shucks.

...

And we fell asleep like that.

Me on his lap.

Him on the Lay-Z boy, with pop corn crushed under.

My head on his chest.

His wings wrapped around us both.

Crap.

...

And when we woke up in the morning, I found the world's best mom, glaring at us from the

door frame.

"MAX!"

* * *

Not the best story is it?

Sup guys, thanks for reading! And now I would like to ask you people, for any foodie ideas. What's a foodie? Check it out on my profile. And well, I would love it if you review. I've written 6 other stories, all one-shots, mostly foodies. And lot's of them have 1500+ hits, but I get around only thirty to no reviews. And seriously, if I don't get reviews or any suggestions, I don't think I could write anymore, if I don't get any motivation. But if you've read, then reviewed, that's the best thing you could ever possibly give me. Thanks.


End file.
